


Taking Charge of the House

by p00lboy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bondage, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Incest, Look it’s just really fucked up, Mother-Son Relationship, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Bondage, Original Character(s), Parent/Child Incest, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Slavery, Vaginal Fingering, Violent Sex, Vulgar Dirty Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p00lboy/pseuds/p00lboy
Summary: A mother and son live together and, when the boy’s father and the mother’s ex-husband dies, his money is given to the son. This boy, Cas then decides to use the opportunity provided by his mother, Sasha’s new lack of responsibility to finally enslave and have sex with her. He has fantasized about his curvy mom for years and has unresolved sexual holdups. Focuses heavily on character dynamics, rape, anal sex and sexual violence. Currently WIP.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. In Which Charge is Taken

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> Contained herein is a tale of sexual experimentation, indulgence and fantasy, as a series of events in the fictitious lives of Casper and Sasha Viers, in narrative. Some acts portrayed are illegal, dangerous or morally questionable, and are represented purely as fantasy. Readers are encouraged to engage in healthy sexual practices, including the use of contraceptives and the maintaining of clear consent, especially while exploring fetishes, fantasies or other sexually novel experiences. Reader discretion is advised.
> 
> FOREWARD:  
> This is a purely fictitious scenario containing both incest and violent rape. In reality, both of these acts are incredibly and inherently abhorrent, and are not to be engaged in. This exists purely as an outlet for depravity and should not be emulated, normalized or acted upon. If you are the victim of sexual assault and/or incest, or have frequent thoughts urging you towards sexual assault and/or incest, please seek professional psychological help, and reach out to those you trust for help. Having such thoughts does not make you a bad person, but acting on them is atrocious.
> 
> I'm sorry for writing this sad shit, I promise my next fic will be more lighthearted. (If I ever get my lazy ass to work on it! >N>)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas Viers and his mother Sasha live alone together, but Cas has dark plans for his mom.

Casper Viers, Cas for short, woke up far more suddenly than he normally did. As the last wisps of a dream he was having floated out of memory, his mind turned to the real, to the present. Today, the 14th of March, was a big day after all. He had big plans. He got out of bed and took care of the needful.

Sasha Viers was still sleeping. She had decided, since she was no longer working, that she would also no longer need to get up early if she didn’t want to, and had defiantly unplugged her alarm clock the night before. She trusted her son to get himself to school, after all, he was almost an adult now.

Sasha was now retired, an early retirement as she was only 53, but her unique situation allowed her to. Sasha was divorced, and recently, her ex-husband, Ernest Kent, had been killed by a drunk driver. Sasha was sad to know someone had died, but it didn’t affect her overall mood, as Ernest had been a cruel husband.

Ernest had a very specific fetish. He was turned on by pregnant women, and all but demanded that Sasha bear his children so he would be able to please himself with her pregnant body. Ernest didn’t like kids, though, and of the twelve pregnancies Sasha had endured since she was 25, only five children were born. The first four were abandoned at different orphanages, each dumped in some far-off city, leaving Sasha to wonder where her children were. The last child, Cas, was when Sasha finally put her foot down and demanded to raise her son.

To ensure miscarriages, Ernest had “accidentally” hit Sasha in the belly several times, dosed her drinks with different chemicals, and introduced various other sources of terminating stimuli until eventually, she had enough. She divorced Ernest and finally bore a child whom she would raise.

Ernerst then went on to make an awful lot of money on the stock exchange, and as he hadn’t written a will before his sudden death, his fortune was bequeathed to his closest living relative, Cas. Cas was now able to afford college, and Sasha could retire early, and she did. Cas was slated to go to a local university and eagerly anticipated the day his mother would retire, making his way through senior year of high school.

Today was that day, the first day where Sasha had nowhere to be and no one to see. Sam tiptoed around the house, gathering the things he needed. As Cas crept into his mother’s bedroom, he looked at his mom. She lay on her back, wearing panties and a t-shirt, apparently having displaced her bedding during the night. Her big, round tits roze and sunk with her chest, inviting Cas to come closer. Cas admired his gorgeous birthgiver, a beautiful mature woman with flowing brown hair, huge boobs and wide-set, round hips. Her ass was incredible, truly a sight to behold. Bubbly and firm enough not to sag, but of such wondrous size that it jiggled when she walked. Ever since he could get hard, Cas had wanted to plant a firm smack on Sasha’s backside, if only to watch it shake and ripple. Her thighs were thick, but not flabby, a wonderful combination of matronly softness and feminine allure. Her waist was narrower than most her age. Despite her many pregnancies, postnatal exercise and a good metabolism kept her hourglass figure intact. Her pale skin coated all of her gorgeous features in a healthy glow.

Sasha rolled onto her side, allowing her son to gently push her along, turning her onto her belly. Cas then grabbed his lengths of rope, tying loose knots around his mother’s wrists and ankles, keeping the cordage slack until he could pull them both taught at the same time. He tied Sasha’s arms together, and her legs apart, and secured them several times to the sturdy bed frame, then he cinched his mom into captivity.  
Cas took his long-desired place between his mother’s legs and grabbed meaty handfuls of Sasha’s juicy asscheeks. He kneaded the plump mounds, satisfaction creeping across his face in a malicious grin. Sasha stirred, gently at first, clearly confused and drowsy.

“Huh? What’s… What’s going on?” she mumbled. As she tried to stretch, her movement was caught by her bindings, and she noticed the feverish pawing at her backside.  
“C… Cas, is that you?” She jerked against the restraints. “Sweetie, what’s going on?”  
“Good morning, Mommy.” Cas never called his mother “Mommy”. He wasn’t sure if he liked it yet, but for now it would work.  
“Mommy? What? Honey what’s going on? What are you doing back there?”  
“Mommy, you’re always walking around in your tight clothes stretched across your fat, whorish ass, like you’re begging someone to bulldoze your shithole. Now, I’m going to oblige you.” Cas punctuated his explanation with a firm smack to his mother’s right asscheek, sending a ripple throughout it.  
“Ow! Sweetie, that hurt! What the hell are you talking about? What the hell are you doing?”  
“I won’t repeat myself, bitch.” He planted another slap on Sasha’s ass, deeping the pink of the handprint he had placed onto her.”  
“Ah! Cas, you’re hurting mom.”  
“I don’t care.” Cas said, descending from the foot of the bed and disrobing, and grabbing his pocket knife from off Sasha’s dresser.

Cas got back up onto the bed, and opened the knife with a loud click.  
“Cas? Honey? Think about this. Please don’t hurt Mommy. I love you. You love me, right?” His mother exclaimed, bewildered.  
“Yes of course I love you, Mommy. That’s why I’m doing this.” Cas said coolly, pulling his mother’s panties away from her body, and cutting them in one quick motion. Despite Sasha’s protests, he pulled the panties off of her, and then placed them and the knife next to each other on the dresser. Cas leaned in to inspect his prize. He ran a finger against his mom’s cunt, causing her to tense up in shock.  
“What are you doing, Cas? Sweetie, I’m your mother.” Sasha pleaded.  
“I’m going to fuck you.” Cas said, as though it were nothing out of the ordinary. “I’m going to fuck your big, slutty ass.” He continued to poke and prod at his mother’s pussy, examining it.  
“No, no, no, Cas please, think about this. I love you. Please, sweetie, stop!” She begged.

Despite being so well experienced, Sasha’s snatch was gorgeous. A perfect shade of pleasant pink, with just enough weathering and age to drive the mind to wild fantasies. And for Cas, one such fantasy was about to be realized. He pulled back his hand and sucked his finger dry, his cock now entirely erect. He placed his hands on his mom’s ass, and spread the huge globes of butt apart, to unveil his mother’s picturesque pucker. This hole, the asshole, was entirely untouched. Cas’ sexual fixation with his mother lead him to spy on his mother having sex, the few times she would bring home a new boyfriend. Several times, one of them would lick her backdoor, or rub it, or ask to fuck it, and would always be met with the same answer. “No anal. Never before, never going to.” Never say never, as the adage goes.

Cas pushed his nose into his mom’s mocha-colored dumper. He inhaled the scent of this tight, untouched hallowed ground. A rich, earthy, feminine scent, tinged ever so slightly sour, in a pleasant way, by dried sweat from between her cheeks, and the hole’s up to this point sole function.  
“Cas. No. No no no. Please.” Sasha begged. Cas ignored her, caught up in the transcendent splendor of his mom’s butthole, a forbidden treat that was now his. In his head, he had always planned to eat from his mother’s stink before fucking it, but now, Cas was just so horny he couldn’t take it. Besides, it would be fun to try to buttfuck his mom dry. He sat up on his knees and positioned his cock so that the tip sat comfortably on the warm bullseye.  
“Please no! Don’t! That’s the wrong one, even if you have to do this please! Just, not that hole. Sweetie, you can’t-“ Sasha’s pleasing was cut off by another firm slap to her ass.  
“No, Mommy. This is the right one. I’m going to rape your shithole, Mommy. I’m going to rape your juicy ass in the shithole for teasing me with this perfect body of yours for all these years.”

Sasha was bewildered, tears welled in her eyes. Her breath quivered as she attempted to steel her nerves in vain, a pathetic attempt to ward off the fear of having her shitter’s virginity stolen by her own son. Her son had always been polite, kind and caring, but despite all that, Cas’ member throbbed with anticipation as he rubbed his tip across her long awaited butthole. He had a very nice cock. It was long, almost nine inches, and quite thick. It stuck out proud with a slight upwards curve, and was cut and hairless. In all honesty, Sasha had spied on her son quite a few times, touching herself to her handsome son’s masturbation and sexual endeavors. After the divorce, Sasha had very little sex, and often fantasized about his loving embrace bringing her close and gently entering her sex, bringing her to peak after peak until filling her with a certain special depraved warmness that only a son can provide. This was not that fantasy. 

Cas walked his way closer to his mom’s dreamy hindquarters on his knees, vying for leverage to force his way inside the tight warmness of his birthgiver’s neglected butthole. He pushed the point of his cockhead against the resistance of his conquest, his hips pushing cruelly towards his mother’s. Sasha’s protests continued, but they only made Cas hornier and more aggressive, supplying more and more pressure to the tightly clenched shitter. Finally, he wedged just a tiny little bit past Mommy’s butthole’s ring. Holding her open, sustained pressure slowly but surely pushed the majority of Cas’ dicktip into the velvety anal interior. He moaned as his mother yelped, she was now crying and panting, straining to keep her son’s big dick out. As Cas wedged more of his cock into her poophole, Sasha’s backdoor slacked slightly, but enough for her son to force the whole crown of his dick into her.

Sasha screamed in pain, cut off by a loud sob of agony. With his position secure, Cas leaned in to feel the warm trembles of the small of his Mommy’s back. He planted a small kiss on her, and said, gently.  
“I love you, Mommy.”  
“I- I love y-you too.” Sasha replied, intoxicated by the pain of anal penetration and unable to stop herself from responding with anything but a mother’s reflex. Sobs were choked back in a vain attempt to scold, or shout, or plead, but the intensity of it all was simply too much to allow anything but crying. Cas grabbed his mother’s full, wide hips, squeezing tightly as he pulled the length of his shaft into her shithole. It was slow, but incredible, an intense pleasure that only mom’s perfect shitter could bring. At several points, Cas would appear to hit a wall, but pulling closer for a minute or two or so would invariably pop whatever muscle was forbidding this incestuous anal coupling and with yelps and sobs from his beloved mother, Cas slowly but surely bottomed out in Sasha’s ass. His hips were cushioned by the plush asscheeks, and the warmth and softness of this untouched hole was so much better than he ever could have imagined.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to fuck this stupid slutty butthole of yours, Mommy. I’m so glad you saved it for me. I love you so much, you stupid teasing whore. Your shithole is so nice, the dumb butthole you saved just for me feels so good. Mommy, your shitter is so comfy on my cock. Your dumb butt is so sexy, Mommy. Do you like your son’s cock in your virgin poophole, Mommy? Do you like getting your stupid, fat, whorish ass buttfucked by your son?” Cas rambled, babbling content nonsense from his place deep within Sasha’s ass. Sasha just kept moaning in pain, whimpering in agony, and sobbing in desperation.  
“I asked you a question, Mommy-slut.” Cas boomed, slapping Sasha’s round ass, rendered ineffective and mostly pointless by Cas’ hips, but delivered with enough lust-fuelled passion to provoke a response.  
“Do you like it when your son fucks your stupid butt dry?” He asked again, a commanding, frightening voice lording over his prey. His mother only grunted.  
“What was that?” Another slap to her flank. “I couldn’t hear you, Mommy-slut. Do you like getting your stupid, teasing butt fucked raw and dry by your son?”  
“Ye-Yes.” She replied weakly.  
“Yes what, whore? Am I a different person just because I’ve claimed your big ass and your tight shitter? I’m still your son, Mommy-slut.”  
“Yes, sweetie...”  
Cas sighed deeply as he pulled his manhood slowly from its lordly position.  
“I love you so much, my stupid, gorgeous, slutty-assed Mommy-slut.”  
“I-I love you t-too, sweetie…” Sasha’s mind was blank, flooded with agony and instinctive sobs and groans. Thoughts didn’t pass through so much as general sentiments, anger, exhaustion, despair.

Then all of those sentiments were banished, replaced with pain, as Cas brought down his hips again, grinding their flesh together. If his mom’s butthole wasn’t so soft, Cas’ cock would likely hurt quite a bit, but adrenaline, lust and the plushness of his Mommy-slut’s rosebud soothed the lubeless friction. Sasha was not as lucky. The raw skin inside her ass was sensitive and untouched, and the stretching of her sphincter was painful and scary. Cas’ powerful thrust pushed his length into his mother’s butt, quite a bit faster than before. Sasha moaned in pain, tears streaming down her face. Various “Please”s and “Sweetie”s and “Honey”s fled her mouth when she was not caught up in sobbing, her son tormenting her shithole by drawing his cock up and almost out before sliding the whole thing in again. Cas was euphoric. The sensation of torturing his mother’s teasing ass with his manhood was unrivaled. Years of staring at her plush ass, jacking off to barely lewd photos taken without her knowing, silently enduring his mother’s skimpy houseware and luscious curves mocking him, teasing him, just out of reach. Now, she was his, his to enjoy, his to torment and drive to insanity and agony just as she inflicted upon him. Juices from inside Sasha’s ass mixed with precum and lightly coated the incestuous invading penis, allowing Cas to thrust harder and faster. Sasha grunted and moaned in pain, searing pain, hot tears futilely falling onto the bed sheets as she lay in her bonds, captive and helpless.

“Oh fuck yes, Mommy-slut. Your stupid ass feels so nice to fuck.” Cas moaned.  
“Th-Thank you, sweetie.” Sasha replied, dazed by the battering of her asshole.  
“You teased me for years with your round slutty butt, you naughty Mommy-slut. You made me do this. You made me rape your dumb, sexy, slutty butt.” Cas said, angrily, fucking his mom’s helpless backdoor faster.  
“I-I’m s-sorry, s-sweetie. M-Mommy is sorry…” Sasha murmured.  
“I’m gonna cum in your butt, Mommy-slut. When I cum in your dumb, whore butthole I’ll own you. I’ll own your fat, perfect ass and turn your shithole into a butt-cunt.”  
“Y-yes, honey.”  
“You need to beg. You need to be a pathetic anal whore Mommy-slut who begs for her son’s cum in her ass. You need to beg me to fuck your dumb asspussy hard and fill it up with my jizz.”  
“H-honey… y-your Mommy-sl-” Sasha interrupted herself with loud, pained sobs. “Y-your M-Mommy-slut wants y-you… M-Mommy-slut wants her s-son’s c-cum in her b-butt!” She cried, submitting herself to her son’s will under the burning pain in her shithole.  
“Where do you want my cum, Mommy-slut?”  
“I-In my… I-I-In m-my s-stupid, s-sexy Mommy-slut b-butt-c-cunt.” Sasha relented.  
“Good Mommy-slut. You’re well on your way to repaying me for teasing me so much with your stupid butt.” Cas replied, pleased with his mother’s submission. He thrust his length deep into her shitchute, bottoming out and moaning as he shot four waves of thick, sticky cum into his Mommy-slut’s bowels.

Cas was still hard as steel, and after sitting in his new cumdumpster’s ass for a short while panting, he began, slowly at first, to continue to fuck his mom’s newly found asspussy.  
“More?” Sasha asked, unsure of her lucidity.  
“If I want to, then yes, Mommy-slut. You should be happy that out of all the stupid, big, slutty asses on all the whores in the world, your pucker makes the best Mommy-slut buttfuck rapemeat.” Exasperation had driven Cas’ words to near meaninglessness, but Sasha was too shocked to notice. In her current state, she just accepted what her son said to make sense, and accepted the searing pain in her ass. After a little while, the load of young, virile seed Cas had injected into Sasha began to lubricate the incestuous affair, and for the first time since Cas tickled her cunt, she felt a strange, terrifyingly out of place twinge of pleasure. This was worse than being raped. This was worse than being raped in the ass. This was worse than being raped in the ass by her son, even. Sasha began, only in a very small part, to get a sick, vile pleasure from being raped in the ass by her son. It was enough to drive her to tears again.

Sasha lay still no longer, writhing back and forth as Cas buttfucked her. She jerked her limbs against the sturdy ropes holding her hostage, groaning and sobbing and wailing the whole time. It was like music to Cas’ ears.  
“What is it, Mommy-slut? The way you’re moving your big ass, it’s almost like you’re fucking your own buttpussy onto your son’s cock. What a naughty asswhore Mommy-slut.”  
Sasha gasped, exhausted, and lay still once more, deprived of what little stamina she had left. Every few seconds, the will to escape the dreaded fate of enjoying would spark a weak thrash accompanied by a hoarse vocalization of fear, but nothing she did mattered.  
“What a dumb Mommy-slut. Why bother struggling? Everyone knows you’re a complete slut just by how huge your sexy butt is. I don’t know why you didn’t just service me with your shithole like you were supposed to on your own. If I didn’t know better, I’d think you wanted your son’s cock to rape your pooper. Does my stupid Mommy-slut get off to having her whorish teasing buttmeat abused and forced full of son-cum?” Cas’ ramblings increased in volume as he neared his second peak. He continued to rapidly beat his hips into his mother’s backside, slapping her full, meaty ass with his hand as he did. Cas felt the warmth of imminent orgasm in his balls, inviting him to lean into Sasha’s body and frantically fuck his new toy into oblivion as he slipped his hands under her shirt to grope her big tits. Sighing deeply, squishing his mom’s resistance down, he fired a second load of semen into her shitter, squeezing his mother’s breasts tightly.

Cas lay on top of Sasha, enjoying the warmth of her body for a long while before eventually releasing her tits and pulling his cock out of her asshole. Semen spilled from her now unplugged ass. Cas stood up, gave his mom’s ass a slap and went to take a shower, leaving his new sextoy tied up. Cas got dressed, ate breakfast and left for school, content with his successful capture of his mother and subsequently, her butthole. Sasha, meanwhile, whimpered and begged for release before slowly but surely falling asleep, escaping her nightmare into dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Hey, thanks for reading! (ouo)*
> 
> Hope you like it, and if you do, stay tuned! Even if you didn't like it, I'd love to hear why, even if you're mean about it. (Getting degraded makes me horny lmao) Remember to maintain personal hygiene, a good diet and healthy communication with those you care about. Kay love you <3


	2. Conditioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas continues sexually assaulting Sasha, who struggles with parts of herself she despises.

—————

When Cas got home he anxiously went upstairs to his mother’s bedroom. In complete honesty, he never thought that he would get this far. He peeked into the room from the hallway, his mother asleep, face-down. The ropes keeping her in place were still secure, it seemed as the young man approached his newly-acquired bitch. Cas felt an erection growing in his pants as he approached Sasha, his mind savoring every detail he could recall from the morning. Cas hadn’t considered what he’d follow up his mother’s capture with. From this point forward, he had no plan. His first plan-less decision was a simple one: remove Sasha’s shirt. It was a plain white shirt that was too big, and it didn’t suit the image of a sex slave at all. Cas rolled the word ‘Slave’ around in his head as he went about finding his pocket knife. He liked the kinkiness of the term, and the power he felt as his slave’s master. Having found his knife, Cas also grabbed a permanent marker to ‘brand’ his new possession. As he entered his mother’s room again he disrobed and got onto the bed. The big mound of soft butt lay in front of him, and Cas couldn’t help but be enraptured by the forbidden fruit he had plucked. It moved up and down ever so slightly as Sasha breathed, each slight shift in direction conveying its perfect blend of jiggly wonder and firmness in a way that Sam had admired ever since he had seen his mother’s ass, in swimsuits, or bike shorts, or even as she lay in tights, taunting him with her beautiful butt.

As Cas shifted to his familiar position between her legs, he looked at the dried cum that glazed his mother’s donut hole, barely visible between her huge butt cheeks, spilled out onto the bed, marking her as his. It suddenly dawned on Cas that he wasn’t a virgin anymore. He was proud of this notch in his belt, that he’d lost his virginity in such a dramatic and awesome way. He wasn’t entirely sure what he wanted to do with his mother this time, but Sasha owed him a lot more than two orgasms, he thought. Cas smiled as he planted his open left palm onto his mother’s ass, marking it with a pink handprint and waking the mature woman.  
“Wh-what’s going on?” Sasha mumbled as she attempted to rub her eyes, only to be caught in place by her ropes.  
“Good afternoon, Mommy-bitch.” Cas said, slapping her womanly butt again, in roughly the same spot.  
“Oh fuck no! Oh god please no, no, no!” Sasha panicked, in utter disbelief that she was not dreaming. “Please no, don’t. Cas, sweetie, please, let me go, I promise I won’t be mad if you just let me go. I’ll forget all about earlier, I swear just untie me please.”  
“No.” Cas spanked her other asscheek. Tears welled up in Sasha’s grey-blue eyes, partly from the stinging pain of being spanked and partly from the dread and fear she felt having been assured of the reality of her son’s crime. 

Cas’ balls were nice and full, despite already cumming twice today. In addition to not masturbating for a while leading up to his mother’s capture, the sheer eroticism in the air stuffed his balls with a warm mass of semen, ready to blow. Speaking of blow, Cas had made up his mind about his next target. He used his left hand to spread his mother’s ass wide, revealing the cum-stained shithole he had desecrated earlier that day. He smiled as he gently gathered the cum from his mother’s anus with his index finger, savoring the sight, the feeling, even the smell of his precious fuckhole. Sasha whimpered, anticipating a rough dose of anal punishment like before, but Cas simply cleaned his dear mother’s ass like it were any other chore.  
“Shh, Mommy-slut, it’s okay, it’s okay.” Cas said in a calm, placative tone, as if he were calming a scared cat or a young child, not his sexually battered mom.

Having gathered up all of the congealed cum he could, Cas moved up to his mother’s face. His dick was fully erect and no more than a half of a foot away from Sasha’s mouth. Fuck, she felt like shit. Even during this brutal betrayal of a mother’s love, Sasha couldn’t help but admire Cas’ cock. He kept it completely hairless, in fact, he kept his whole body hairless. It was a habit he’d picked up during his years swimming, but even though he stopped last year, he seemed to have maintained the routine. It highlighted his youth, and exemplified his lightly toned body. Plus, it made his cock look even better than it would otherwise. And it did look good, it was an impressive cock, especially for a seventeen-year-old. It was noticeably thick, was the first thing she’d noticed about it when it began to grow a few years ago. He certainly didn’t get that girth from his father. The length, he may have. He was easily nine inches long, maybe a little more, and probably had a little more to grow before he’d stop, possibly rivaling the eleven inch cock his father bore. At the near end was the pink bellend. Cas was cut and almost as pale as his mother, including on his manhood. All the way at the far end of his slightly curved dick were some true pornstar-caliber balls, great, heavy nuts that smelled of manliness and which bulged out of his sack, pulling it taught, surely swelling with cum that needed to be released…

Sasha pulled herself out of her fantasy as Cas’ voice reminded her of the situation, she blushed even though he didn’t know that despite his force, his mother still involuntarily fantasized about her son’s cock.  
“Open your mouth, Mommy-slut.” Cas ordered calmly, no harshness in his voice, but a determination like steel evident in his timbre. Sasha did as she was told, wishing to avoid being slapped again. Cas then put his index finger, still painted white with cum gathered from her ass, into her mouth, whereupon he told her to suck it clean. She did.  
“Oh, you like that taste, don’t you?” Cas said, teasingly. “Do you like how your ass tastes, mixed with your son’s cum? What a whorish Mommy-slut.” Sasha, for all her fantasizing about her son’s penis, was revolted by actually eating his jizz, let alone the taste of her ass. She grunted “Uh uh.” and shook her head no, which was a mistake.  
“What the fuck was that, Mommy-slut? Are you lying to me? I know you love your butt-cum treat, bitch. Why are you such an ungrateful whore?” Cas shouted, ramming his finger into her throat, and the knuckles of his other fingers into her facehole, stretching her open and making her eyes water up.  
“Swallow it. Swallow your treat and I’ll forgive you, cunt.” Cas insisted, and Sasha, who couldn’t seem to breathe quickly polished the finger with her tongue and swallowed, the flavors of her butt and her son’s cum mixing together and staining her tongue with their sordid taste.  
“What do you say, Mommy-slut?” Cas then asked, pulling his hand from Sasha’s mouth, wiping it on the side of her shirt-covered tits.  
“Thank you.” Then she corrected herself, “Thank you, sweetie.”  
“Good whore.” Cas said, smiling as he instructed her to open up again. “Good whore Mommy-sluts like you get a treat.” He said as he moved his crotch to her face, overwhelming her nose with the warm, full smell of his manhood. Sasha gulped and opened her mouth, unsure of why this felt more immoral than anal, but not willing to learn what the alternative was. Her head was at a slightly awkward angle for a blowjob, but it was one she had been in before and allowed Cas to make adjustments to their positions until he passed the soft, pink crown of his penis between her pillowy lips, a sigh of relief mixing with a moan of pleasure as the warm wetness of his mother’s mouth embraced his manhood.  
“I know you know how to suck cock, Mommy-slut. Maybe not a cock this big, but I’ll accept no less than your best.” Cas said as he let go of his mother’s head and allowed her to start. Sasha was shocked not only by Cas’ girth but also by the warmth of his cock. The thick, throbbing member necessitated keeping her mouth all the way open lest she risk harming her lover with her teeth.

As she braced to begin taking him deeper, she paused. This was her son’s dick, not a lover, and he was raping her. Sasha couldn’t understand why she was having so much trouble keeping her head clear. There was something to be said for the musky pheromones steaming from Cas’ crotch, the instinctual desire to fuck when presented with a hot, virile boy, the fact that she hadn’t cum in weeks, all of it pushed down on her resistance, threatening to tear her down and pin her to the floor beneath Cas’ might. Sasha was so… not horny, not conflicted, not scared, but… something in the center there, some fucked-up drive to submit to the crushing weight of desire she could almost feel pushing down on her back, pushing her tits into the mattress and squeezing breath out of her lungs. She started blowing her son.

She was filled with shame equal and opposite to the pride and ecstasy Cas was basking in. As much as she fucking hated herself for it, as much as she knew it was wrong, as much as she knew it meant she was an amoral, slutty, incestuous, horrible mother, she practically worshipped her boy’s manhood. She kept her jaws wide open and closed her lips around the thick shaft as she brought her head into the pit of Cas’ crotch. She literally sucked on the cock, surprising Cas with her eagerness.  
“Fuck, mom, you’re fucking great at this.” Cas said as he took Sasha’s crotchward advances as an invitation to push his cock further back into her face, until Sasha was stroking from the tip to about halfway with her lips, caressing the delicious dick and sucking the beastly member with a passion that betrayed her age, motherhood and hangups about sucking her son’s cock. Sasha tried to clear her head, imagine that she was fucking some young stud instead of her son, milking delicious, non-incestuous, creamy jizz from a well-hung stranger. This was not helped by Cas’ constant moaning.  
“Ah, fuck mom.” He moaned, “Shit, you fucking Mommy-slut. Suck that son-cock, bitch. Oh fuck, yeah, you like that you incestuous cumslut, huh? Yeah, you fucking love sucking your son’s cock, you cum-hungry Mommy-slut fuckmeat. You’re such a good cocksucking cumwhore, mom.” he prattled, refusing to let Sasha deny the reality of her son’s presence in her mouth, as Cas kept moaning obscene incestous drivel. Sasha hated herself for being excited by this meaningless, obscene smut-talk. But the degradation, the kinkiness, the forbidden incest being thrust into the forefront of both of their minds, all of this filthy chatter wormed its way past her reason and infested the primal part of her mind that drove her to suck cock and drink cum.

Cas felt himself get wrapped up into the warmth of his mother’s luscious sucking and his own filthy talk, and his mind flashed back to porn he had watched, to stories friends had told him, to hundreds of fantasties of fucking his mom’s slutty fucking skull in, and he decided to wrest control away from the bitch that was supposed to be his fuckslave, re-establishing himself as the master.  
“Is that all you’ve got, Mommy-slut? A shitty, stupid whore like you should be going all out on her son’s big cock. If you’re not going to properly rape yourself with my dick, then I’ll do it for you. I’m gonna fuck your dumb face now, mom.” Cas stated plainly, his tone contrasting the cruelty his words and following actions delivered. He grabbed the back of his mom’s head with his right hand, tugging at her hair as he slowly dragged his mother’s warm, moist fuckhole across his huge prick, the tip spreading her throat far wider than it ever had been stretched before. Sasha released the pucker of her lips and attempted to scream in terror, pain, exasperation, only to have her vocal cords battered by her son’s fuckstick. Over the course of a few excruciating seconds, all of the breath was forced out of her lungs as Sasha’s throat was stuffed full of Cas. The boy laughed and moaned as he lingered in his birthgiver’s delicate, lacy throat. He pulled out of her skull, dragging thick, gloopy throat-juice out of her face’s fuckhole, his impressive dick glistening with Sasha’s slick. Strands of mouth mucus connected her recently bashed face to her rapist’s tool. Cas slapped his rock-hard cock on mother’s cheek, her head being sideways lent it well to being glazed in humiliating proof of her throat’s submission.

Sasha panted, getting ready to beg for mercy as Cas drove his cock back down her face’s fucktunnel. This time Sasha was able to catch her breath as she inhaled the intruding dick alongside her precious air, which was heavy with the smell and taste of dick-musk and the utterly distinct flavor of sex-sweat. Once Cas had ground his mom’s lips to the base of his prick, he savored the motherly kiss on his groin before shallowly stroking the entirety of his manhood with his new cocksleve. Once Sasha’s thrashing had grown sufficiently panicked, he pulled her head off of his rod, let her just barely catch her breath and then impaled her again, repeating this process for several minutes, the humiliation, lack of oxygen and shame Sasha felt melting her brain, flushing her face a warm crimson and repeatedly taunting unconsciousness, the blackness of cock-smothering creeping over the edges of her vision as she was left battered and dazed and confused by the intermittent rapid slamming of her son’s steely cock into the warm, tender depths of her throat. Then, Cas again slapped his cock onto his mother’s stupid-looking cheek.  
“Okay, fuckmeat. Take a deep breath, you stupid Mommy-slut, a nice deep breath so you can serve me properly.” Cas said as he painted his mom’s face with an amalgam of different facerape skullfucking byproducts before Sasha stuck her tongue out to indicate that she was ready, so close to brainlessness that she simply went along with Cas, doing what he asked of her. He once more fucked his dick into Sasha’s Mommy-facehole, which at this point had grown accustomed to the abuse, and relatively easily devoured the powerful cock, once again planting a sloppy, wet, heavily lubricated, fuckjuice-coated smooch onto her son’s crotch.  
“Worship my balls, Mommy-slut.” Cas commanded. “And don’t you dare fucking stop servicing those fat son-nuts until I tell you to, you pathetic cunt.”  
“Mmph mmph” Sasha replied, attempting to accept her job around the mass of phallic glory wedged in her throat.

Sasha gingerly extended her tongue between Cas’ heavy balls, rolling them back and forth, lapping up sweat and musk, her mind all but forced to contemplate the tremendous amount of semen roiling around inside the full, massive testicles she had birthed. She allowed herself, for the first time, to get caught up in the ‘fantasy’ of incest. (as if her face wasn’t really being skewered on her son’s cock) She found herself, though wrapped in shame and self-hatred and despair, ultimately titillated her, and she passionately lavished a mother’s love onto her son’s ballsack, rocking her face back and forth as she did, so as to both better cover every inch of her offspring’s jewels with sloppy love, and to stimulate Cas’ cock as she did so. She managed to sneak small breaths in through her nose, finally given control of her incestuous blowjob, but unable to pull herself off of her captor’s cock, both because of her bindings and Cas’ grip on her head, and because of the immense gratification she got from caring for her son, and from indulging her inner Mommy-slut whore, uncertain of whether it had always been there, or if her mind was susceptable to Cas’ dirty talk when her consciousness wavered as she choked on his cock.

“Fuck, mom, I’m gonna fucking cum. Get ready, Mommy-slut, I wanna glaze your slutty face with son-cum, mark it as mine. Oh shit yes, you’re so fucking good at licking balls, what a whorish little fat-assed Mommy-slut. I’m so glad you’re finally admitting that you’re a dumb, cum hungry bitch whore for your son’s cock, you nasty, disgusting, freak. Fuck you’re such a stupid, slutty cunt, with your huge, jiggly ass, and your pretty face and your sexy lips and your thick thighs and just, fuck, everything about you, mom, my Mommy-slut.” Cas said as he held Sasha’s skull against his groin, squeezing it tight and reveling in the sexual bliss he had forced out of his mother’s oral fuckhole.  
“Fuck!” Cas moaned loudly, pulling his cock out of his mother’s face, his masculine dick throbbing with lust before firing one, two, three, four, five, and six ropes of thick, jelly-like spunk all over her teary face, complimenting the layer of fuckslime already smeared on her, son-cum landing in her mouth, all over her hair, her forehead, chin, cheeks, nose, lines and globs of seed decorating her, designating her a trophy claimed.  
“If you swallow, my Mommy-slut, I’ll give you a nice treat. If you drink your son’s cum, I’ll reward you, okay?” Cas said, panting and leaning back on his hand. Sasha was already going to swallow. There had never been a time when she hadn’t, she felt compelled to do it. She gulped down the cum in her mouth and lapped what she could from her lips before realizing what she had just done and letting her head fall and hit the mattress.

Cas approached his mom’s fascinating ass, and gave it a customary slap, more of a playful one to let her know that she wasn’t done yet, and to see the ripples of buttmeat echo from where he had planted his playful nip than to really hurt her.  
“Okay Mommy-slut, for being such a nasty whore and doing such a good job, you get a prize.” Cas explained, climbing between Sasha’s legs and getting on all fours. He spread her round buttcheeks apart to reveal his target, her butthole, now that its virginity had been stolen, Cas had no hang ups about playing with her dumper. But, this time he would be gentle. He decided, in the tranquility afforded by blowing his all over Sasha’s face, that it would be best to reward her for good behavior, so that he could maybe try to see how far he could take this. It was already in motion, he figured, and it wouldn’t do to have her tied up here forever, letting her ruin her perfect body and have to explain away the muffled pleas every time he had someone over. Cas stuck out his tongue and pressed the tip to his mom’s stink. Fucking hell, he thought, savoring the delicate, earthy flavor and exquisite warmth, which blended together with the feminine scent of her quim, dripping with excitement that belied her attempts to conceal her shameful arousal. He traced Sasha’s sphincter with his tongue, teasing each and every little ridge of her ring before giving the whole area a broad lick. Then back to exploring the minutiae of her anus, toying with the tense retention of her asshole’s pucker, prodding it open and tasting the juices inside her ass before pulling his tongue back out and giving the hole a good suck. Cas then, attempting to associate anal with pleasure, reached his left hand around his mother’s wide, feminine hips to finger her cunt. He made out with his mother’s backdoor for a blissful eternity, slowly and carefully pushing and rubbing her clit, playing with her pussy lips, eliciting soft, adorable moans, which encouraged him, and so he tried keeping pressure on her clit with his thumb and entering her with his index and middle fingers, the furthest he’d been in her pussy since he was born. It was difficult to focus on both holes at the same time, but Cas’ passion for his mother’s holes persisted, and, eventually, while Cas was french kissing Sasha’s shithole, she began to moan louder, cutely grunting a few times as she seized up, then shook slightly as she released her tension slowly, letting Cas know beyond a shadow of a doubt that his Mommy-slut had come. He kept smelling and tasting Sasha’s asshole for a short while, no longer playing with her pussy and simply losing himself in her ass. When Cas pulled his face out from between his mother’s voluptuous asscheeks he saw the puddle seeping into the sheets from her cunt, and grinned.  
“Oh, Mommy-slut, look how wet you got! That must have felt really good, huh? I know I loved it, at least.” Cas said as he got his pocketknife to do what he intended to before getting distracted. He carefully cut the shirt off of his mother, who did not protest, but silently cried. She had been crying since she felt herself approaching orgasm. Cas then grabbed his permanent marker and wrote “PROPERTY OF CASPER VIERS” on the small of Sasha’s back, not because anyone would even see it, but because he thought it would be sexy to read while fucking her asshole, reminding him of his dominance over his sexual tormentor.  
“I love you, Mommy.” Cas said as he left the room to take care of the needful, bearing the responsibility Sasha normally would have, since she wouldn’t be leaving her bed until she had proven her loyalty. Sasha just cried into her pillow, not as angry at Cas as she was ashamed of herself for cumming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Hi! Thank you for reading ^_^
> 
> This chapter was fun to write, mostly because I based the facefucking scene on a blowjob I gave to this really hot girl one time lmao. I hope you enjoyed, and if you did or didn't please leave a comment telling me why, I'd love to hear from you. Remember to always practice clear, enthusiastic consent with non-family adult humans. Just because it's in a story doesn't make it okay irl. Kay love you <3
> 
> P.S. Amanda if you're reading this and you remember me, please hit me up sometime you were wonderful lol


End file.
